Kojima Warrior: SEED
by Arratra
Summary: A reboot of the Kojima Warrior series. Wynne D. Fanchon's group of LYNX and their support personnel find themselves in the Gundam SEED universe, and change the course of the war. Roughly follows the events of Gundam SEED, SEED Astray and SEED Destiny, with major changes due to the presence of the NEXTs. OC Lynx, NEXTs and parts welcome and encouraged. Rated T for safety. Kira/Lacus


_Year 70 of the Cosmic Era. When the Atlantic Federation attempted a nuclear strike on Junius Seven, an event now known as the "Miracle of Junius", a missile strike that was shot down from extreme range by an unknown, the tensions between the Earth Alliance, secretly controlled via the powerful Atlantic Federation by Blue Cosmos, and ZAFT, the military that protects the PLANTs, escalated overnight into a bloody war. Initial expectations that the Earth Alliance with its larger military and nuclear-powered mobile-armours will have an easy victory, are proven false within days, when ZAFT deploys a new technology called the "Neutron Jammer". Neutron Jammers (N-jammers for short) prevent all forms of nuclear fission, and also heavily jam all radio communications and radar. _

_The war has descended into a bloody stalemate, with the superior technology of ZAFT, consisting primarily of Coordinators (genetically modified humans who have been improved in every way), and the superior numbers of the Earth Alliance, consisting primarily of Naturals (unaltered humans), balancing each other._

_The people of the Earth sphere are still puzzling over who or what fired the shot that stopped the missile as it flew towards Junius 7._

:::::::::::::::::::::

"Kira!"

A boy looked up from his computer screen, spotting his friends approaching the gazebo.

"Tolle, Miriallia," he greeted, raising a hand.

"Professor Kato was looking for you," Tolle said.

"He says he needs you in the lab," Miriallia said, adjusting the strap of her bag.

"Wha-, again?" Kira groaned, "I haven't even finished the stuff he dumped on me _yesterday!_ "

"What's this?" Tolle asked, looking at the screen of the laptop.

"Kaoshung," a new voice said, causing all three of them look over. The speaker was a young man who looked about two years their senior, with long, unruly blue hair and green eyes, "But it's a week old. It's probably been taken by now, along with the mass driver."

"Kaoshung's in Taiwan, and that's not far from the Homeland, Jax…"

"Don't worry too much," Jax said, with half a laugh, "ZAFT is smart enough not to mess with Orb, and the Earth Alliance still has the Panama mass driver. I can see _them_ attacking Orb, but not unless they lose Panama, or the mass driver is destroyed."

"So you think that's possible?" Miriallia asked.

"For the moment, no. The EA won't attack until either ZAFT and the PLANTs are annihilated, or they get desperate, and ZAFT isn't stupid enough to attack Panama without massive preparations," Jax said, "Besides which, Orb has the best technology in the world, surpassing even the PLANTs. The only reason the Orb military doesn't have Mobile Suits already is because of the problems with the OS for Natural use."

"Ah."

Jax glanced at his watch, then stood up.

"We'd better get moving. I'm expected at the colony base in twenty, and I think Kato wants to see you three ASAP."

"Ah, right."

::::::::::::::::::::::

Jax smiled as he entered the hangar that contained the _Dragon's Wing_, the Fanchon Alliance's Arms Fort mobile base. The massive multi-environment vessel was a NEXT carrier, but it was also heavily armed with the massive laser cannons that served as its primary armament, strafing laser turrets, heavy plasma cannons, many missile racks (including Kojima missiles), laser CIWS, and newly-fitted linear cannons, modified "Valiant" models similar to those fitted on the _Archangel_. The electronic warfare systems were being overhauled as well, although that was pretty much complete; there were only a few technicians running final checks on the huge antennae on the rear hull, near the hydroponic gardens and observation deck.

Morgenroet had loaned the Fanchon Alliance this hangar to refit the massive ship, in exchange for their superior railgun technology. The "Valiance" linear cannons (named as such because, while different, they _were_ based on the Valiant design) were developed collaboratively by the Fanchon Alliance and Morgenroet, and were a new hybrid of a railgun and a coilgun, with both magnetic coils and the conductive rails. They also used conductive plasma to carry the charge to the projectile, reducing maintenance to almost nil.

Aside from that, they had finally been able to complete the "high-state" Kojima generator that they'd been trying to install for months.

"Jax, there you are," a voice said, and he turned to face the speaker.

"Hi, Miria," Jax replied to the woman, catching himself on the hull of the Arms Fort; the entire hangar was microgravity conditions, meaning both of them were floating, "I'm not late, am I?"

"No, it's just you're usually earlier than this," Miria stated, "Any reasons?"

"Having a word with Kira and his friends, actually," Jax said, "They're worried ORB will be attacked," He sighed, "We need to move fast. Sahaku and Seiran have committed high treason, we have the evidence, but now we need to seize the-."

He didn't get any further, as explosions two hangars over shook the entire colony, and nearly caused the two to lose their grip on the handrails around the hatch into the _Dragon's Wing_.

"_Damnit!"_ Miria swore, hitting the control for the door. As it opened, she hauled herself inside, closely followed by Jax. As they entered the ship, they also entered the area effected by its artificial gravity generators, and with barely a stumble, took off running towards the ready rooms.

"It has to be ZAFT," Jax said, yelling over the red-alert klaxons, "They'll be after the GAT-series mobile suits."

"Right," Miria replied, nodding to him, "Let's go."

:::::::::::::::::::

Jaxamar came sprinting out of the corridor clad in his Lynx hardsuit, his helmet under one arm, and vaulted into the hatch of his customised AC, the Dragoneye X2A. The White Glint core offset the HD-HOGIRE head, TELLUS legs and 03-AALIYAH/A arms. The NEXT had painstakingly been painted with decals he'd earned in his old ACs, the 03-AALIYAH known as Strayed, the original Dragoneye, and the Dragoneye X2. On its right arm was an ER-R500 laser rifle, and on its left was a 07-MOONLIGHT laser blade, rather than the usual wrist-mounted hand-missiles. Both its back weapon slots were filled by SIRIUS HI-Laser cannons.

Slipping his feet into the pedals, he felt the hatch close above him, and slid his helmet on.

Status screens blinked on, as did the main monitors, while his AC's golden optics lit up.

A.C.N.O.S.

FS-HOGIRE F.C.S.

::System: Activating Normal Mode::

Generator: Online

Optics: Online

Radar: Online (Heavy E.C.M. interference; compensating)

Main Booster: Online

Back Boosters: Online

Side Boosters: Online

Over Booster: Online

Primal Armour: Online

Integrated Regulation System (I.R.S.): Online

Fractional Regulation System (F.R.S.): Online

Allegorical Manipulation System (A.M.S.): Standby

Fire Control System (F.C.S.): Online

:Weapon systems:

Right Arm: ER-R500: Online

Left Arm: 07-MOONLIGHT: Online

Right Hangar: LARE: Standby

Left Hangar: LARE: Standby

Right Back: HLC02-SIRIUS: Online

Left Back: HLC02-SIRIUS: Online

Over Booster: Assault Armour Functionality: Online

:Weapons systems ready:

::Custom Armoured Core NEXT "Dragoneye X2A"::

::All Systems Nominal::

"This is Dragoneye, ready for launch," Jax said, tapping a button on his helmet; the visor slid down and sealed.

_"Copy that. Dragoneye, Blade Dragon, proceeding to catapults. Repeat; Dragoneye, Blade Dragon, proceeding to catapults."_

Jax felt the jerk of the gantry starting to move, bringing the Dragoneye to the catapult. With a clank, the NEXT was released.

"Jaxamar, Dragoneye X2A, _launching!_"

The huge booster wings unfolded, and screamed to life, sending the NEXT hurtling along the catapult, and out into Heliopolis.

:::::::::::::::::::::

**Hey all, Arratra here. Thank you for reading this new story, a reboot of the Kojima Warrior series. There will be further exposition in the following chapters, so don't worry if some of the things here don't make too much sense yet.**

**Unfortunately, I've slammed headfirst into a solid wall of writer's block, so any updates to my stories are likely to take a while. I do apologize about that, and I'll try to get back on track ASAP. Thanks everyone!**


End file.
